RTO-01A
Quintessential Description: The Phyrrian is roughly 8 feet in height, weighing in roughly five hundred pounds easily. The bot is of a unique design, unlike other models of the Phyrrian race.This bot is built with a spherical arch shaped head, similar fashion of that of humanoids. the eyes are round, yet narrow in featuring design. Slits built underneath the optical units to allow a sleeper type mode. The face is golden in color, dual though and worn into a gold-peach color. The difference in the designs of the eyes can be seen. while one is small, and uniquely shaped like a humanoid eye, sea blue coloring added into the design mold of the retina. The other is huge and circular designed, red in color. The mouth area is designed with a slit where the vocal units are placed, allowing communication to flow rather easily. ears are installed as small ports on either side of the face, allowing quality hearing. The primary body of the unit is designed differently as well. While bulky at the top, it slender's down in a slant to the waist line. the unit's cavity (Chest, stomach waist) is designed in a spherical shape and roughed out with little to no indention's. It is also the same gold-peach color. Breaking from the cavity are two arms that are broken into three parts. The first part is the socket and upper section of the arm (Elbow to socket). This section is thicker then the lower section with a few scale like plating's that coat the arm like armor. This ends at the elbow. The elbow to the wrist is skinner in design which connects to the wrist. a bulge on the upper part of the arm indicts either a design flaw, or something else. this can be seen on both arms. The wrist connects to a large but normal size hand. the hand has two finger digits attached and a thumb, each about half foot long. In between the two fingers is a slot. The design flaw on the arm opens up to reveal a hidden instrument, which can be used for defense, or as a tool. It attaches in between the two fingers. Breaking away from the cavity are two very powerfully built leg units. These units are long, measuring roughly 4 feet in length. they are built thick and have the same similar 'armor' scales down the sides of the spherical legs torso to the kneecap. The legs stay the same thickness as they end to the feet. The feet are large, roughly 15 inches in length. Designed with no digits but more a large pad unit. History In New Journeys: RTO-01A was a Phyrrian taken on board the UKT Teamhair before the creation of Amethyst Operations. The droid suffered subsequent malfunctions shortly after the turn of 3006 and was taken back to Phyrria and destroyed. Logs: There is one, yes, one log with RTO-01A in it! It's called Teamhair. RTO-01A also has a recorded DATA LOG: The Data Record of RTO-01A =Badges= Category:Pages with Badges Category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica Category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica: People Category:Classic OtherSpace Characters Category:Classic Scientists Employees